saragfandomcom-20200213-history
Doors
The Doors is a game mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's. There are two doors, one to the left and one to the right side of The Office. They are used to protect Mike Schmidt from the animatronics. The doors are prone to failure, as they can be disabled by Bonnie and Chica, making it so the player cannot use the switches at all regardless of how much they click. Once a door is disabled, it will remain so either until the player reaches 6 AM, or until the player is killed. If a door or Hall Light button makes a clicking noise instead of activating, either Bonnie (left door) or Chica (right door) is in the Office. If the player brings up the Monitor and puts it back down after this happens, the animatronic in the room will attack, resulting in a Game Over. There is currently no known way to make them leave once they are inside. The player cannot close a door while looking at the monitor. Advantages * Prevents animatronics from entering the room (unless Freddy has already snuck in, which is common on Night 5 and Night 6, and Golden Freddy, who appears by different means and completely disregards the doors). Disadvantages * Wastes more power than the Monitor and lights. * The doors can be disabled and will not be re-enabled until the player either dies or moves onto the next night. Audio One of the office doors being shut The sound emitted when attempting to activate the door or lights after they have been disabled Trivia * Ironically, even though the company does not have the money to hire a repairman, they are still somehow able to afford two reinforced power-lock doors. ** To add onto this questionable detail of their mechanics, the doors are power-lock doors with no obvious physical locking mechanism and, because they are probably very heavy, must have an unusually powerful spring mechanism to cause them to open when unpowered. ** This could be that the door is locked via electromagnets, and is opened by a counterweight. This would explain why the doors automatically open when power to the doors is lost. This is a mechanism used in the real world to keep employees from being trapped inside a building during power failures. * The player can open the door again as soon as they hear Foxy banging on the door, oddly causing him to vanish before the banging stops. This is thought to be either a bug or an oversight. * In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the doors have been removed and replaced with the Freddy Fazbear Head. * There is a glitch where Foxy can be stopped once the door opens before he does his attacking animation. See here. * If Chica disables the right door, the player can still survive if they keep the left door shut, as to not die from Foxy, and refrain from checking the monitor. ** This, however, is nearly impossible, for the power will quickly drain from the left door being shut, causing the player to be killed by Freddy after the power goes out. ** Also, if Bonnie, however, disables the left door, they are in danger of being unexpectedly attacked by Foxy.